When The First Love Ends
by love25
Summary: READ TO FIND OUT! Please read and review! (Rating T-M just in case. No lemons though ')
1. The meeting

It was the first day of school, I'm so anxious that I wonder if I'll be able to make friends since I'm starting in a new school this year. By the way, that school is Yokohama Senior High School, I heard it's a great school and the people there are friendly but still, I'm nervous.

I went downstairs to see my sister, Rin, ready to leave.  
"Gosh Len, you always wake up so late!" She scolded me, "Anyway there's bread and jam over there, i'm leaving you now, see ya!"  
She ran out of the house, why does she always have to be so hasty?  
I remembered her tell me something when we were 7 yrs old  
"Time is gold." She said.  
I shrugged and dressed,eat, and prepare the things i need.  
"Well, this is it!" I told myself, "My first day at Yokohama Senior High School."  
and i ran as fast as i can. I was almost there then i looked at my watch, i was 6 minutes late. Great day at school? Not!  
I bumped into a teal-haired girl.  
I bowed down and said to her "Gomenasai!". And I helped her collect her stuff.  
She said, "You look familiar" I was puzzled.  
She said, "Now I remember! You're Len! OMG! ITS BEEN A LONG TIME!" She hugged me for no reason.  
I asked her, " Who are you?" Then she hit my head with a leek and said, " BAKA! DO YOU REMEMBER ME?!"  
I was puzzled.. again.. and I answered, " Nope.. I don't remember you.."  
She sighed and said, "I'm Hatsune Miku.. I'm your childhood friend"  
I replied, "Hm.. I see.."  
She asked again, "Well?"  
I was blank for a minute and said to her, " Uhh.. I gotta go.. Nice meeting you!"  
Then I ran back to school.  
I'm in my classroom. Then my teacher was talking about our other new classmate.  
But then, our new classmate is that girl.  
I was shocked.

"YOU?!" We both shouted in perfect sync.

The teacher was puzzled and asked, "Do you know each other?"  
Miku answered, "Yes, Sensei. He's Len, my childhood friend."  
I really don't know who this girl is and why she's telling everyone that she's my childhood friend. I only know that Rin is my childhood friend and sister.

Later in the afternoon, I saw her at the train station. I walk towards her and said, "Hey, you. Why are you here? and why do you say that I'm your childhood friend?" She answered, "First of all, it's not you.. It's Miku.. Second.. I am your childhood friend.. I have proof in my house.."  
"You forgot that I asked you why are you here.. *sighs* Never mind that.. Let me see your proof that you are my childhood friend"

We went to her place (which is near my home) to see the proof she was talking about.

It was true.

I didn't even notice that Rin, Miku, and I are childhood friends.

So, I went home. asking myself, "Why didn't I noticed that? and What happened back then?"

Man, it was a _very interesting_ day.

*

The next day came. I decided I will go with Miku because it'll be her and my first time going to school with someone.  
"Good morning, Miku." I greeted. "Let's walk to school together."  
Miku felt shy. This is the first time I saw Miku being shy.  
Yesterday, she was active. But now, she's shy.

I asked her, " Umm, Miku. Why are you shy?'  
Suddenly she said, "Gomenasai! Gomenasai! I didn't mean to!"  
I was puzzled. "What are you talking about, Miku?"  
She answered, "I hit you with a leek, yesterday." Miku was sorry.  
"Oh. It was nothing."  
Then as we walk to school, we saw Rin, waving at us.  
"Does Rin know anything about this?" I asked myself. Then Miku saw someone running toward us.  
"Hi, Rin!" Miku greeted the yellow-haired maiden.  
Rin answered back, "Hi, Miku!"  
"Rin, do you know each other?" I asked.  
Then Rin got Miku's leek and hit me in the head.  
"Ouch!" I screamed, "Is it necessary to hit me in the head?"  
"Baka Len-kun!" Rin shouted at me, "She's Miku. Our childhood friend. Can't you really remember . You used to play dolls with us."  
I blushed. I played dolls with them when i was a kid? If the whole class found this out then they'd call me a shota for the rest of my life,  
"But you used action figures." Miku added.  
I sighed in relief, i thought i played those barbie dolls not action figures!

"Ohh,hahaha." I laughed out loud. Seriously, i'm relieved, i thought they really meant barbie dolls.  
I tried to remember my childhood, i remember everything but Why is Miku not there?  
"Hey, let's go to my room Len-chan!" Miku said cutting my thoughts,  
"Sure." Was my only reply.  
"Oh Len, can you go there alone? I forgot something downstairs, the room is the last one to your left." She said as she went leaving me in the hallway all alone. I went to her room then,  
"Make yourself feel at home~!" I heard her shout from downstairs. So i did.  
I went around the room admiring the posters and the musical instruments, she must really love music then.  
I went to her bed and saw a glass of juice. Maybe she was expecting me?  
"Well a sip won't hurt right, and she did say make myself feel at home." So i drank the juice... I'm feeling sleepy now so i went to her bed not thinking about what she might do to me while i'm asleep.

-Downstairs...

"So Miku, you know what you have to do right?" Rin said.  
"Yes Rin-sama."  
"He hardly forgets anything so maybe he found out that you really are not his childhood friend," Rin warned Miku, "screw it then you're dead."  
"D-don't worry Rin-sama! He probably drank the juice upstairs which will cause him to sleep. All we have to do is to _falsify his memories."_  
"How?"

"Well..."

**(A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Thank you yannioliverdpz for helping me. This story is a request for Permen Caca. I'm sorry it took so long! I was busy (yeah right, busy watching anime!) -.-. Anyway, thank you for reading!)**


	2. Len's Memories

"Well..." Miku said.  
"I got it!" Rin shouted.  
"Kyaa! D-don't shout that loud! Remember, Len-san's sleeping so he might wake up!" Miku warned. "Anyway, what's the plan?"  
"Well, maybe we could buy some syrup at a _black market _so Len will forget what happened earlier. *sigh* Am I glad that I have a friend who has a father who's an inventor!"  
"Why? What're you planning?"  
"Heh, you see, my friend's father is working on a project that could replace one's memory with a fake one."  
"Ahh I see..." Miku says grinning.  
"You're not in the picture in Len's childhood right? So we'll put you in there and replace his memory." Rin then laughed evilly.  
"Hmm let's go to the market then your friend's dad."  
"'Kay." Rin replied.

Black Market

"Ne Alec! Alec!" Rin shouted inside.  
"Keep it down will ya!" A tall man with a full beard hissed at Rin.  
"Geez. Sorry, sorry." Rin replied. Miku just kept a dignified silence.  
"So?"  
"So what?"  
"Whadd'ya want?"  
"Got anything that could make someone forget what happened earlier?"  
"Yep! Come, come!" The man named Alec invited.

"Hmm... now where's that drug.." Alec searched for it in a shelf.  
"_D-drug?!_" Miku shivered after hearing such a word.  
"Yes, drug." Alec said.

Miku then dragged Rin to a corner.

"I thought a syrup would be fine!" Miku hissed.  
"Well that drug _is_ a syrup and it will be fine trust me." Rin replied.  
"NO! It is _not_ fine Rin! If the police caught us? They's imprison us for sure."  
"That is, if the police caught us."  
"Ah! There it is!" Alec boomed out.  
Rin went back to Alec and swiftly took the drug.

"How much is it?" Rin asked.  
"Half a million yen." Alec proudly answered, folding his hands.  
"¥ 30, 000.00" Rin said.  
"¥ 50, 000.00"  
"¥25, 000.00 or else i won't buy it." Rin threatened.  
"Ugh, fine! You're lucky I can't kill you."  
Rin smirked, "Well see 'ya Alec. Come on Miku!"  
"H-hai!" Miku replied and they went out of the market.

Friend's house, lab

*_Ding dong!*_ Rin pressed the doorbell on her friend's house.  
"What- Oh hi Rin-tan!" A beautiful, red-haired girl who looks just about 20 years old opened the door.  
"Hi Meiko!" Rin said cheerfully.  
"Come inside! What are you doing here? Oh and who's she?" She points a finger at Miku and some boy who's at the same age as Miku came downstairs.  
"Sis! Oh, hey Miku-san!" The boy greeted.  
"So you two know each other Kyo?" Meiko said.  
"Yep, she's a new girl in my class."  
"Oh, well whadd'ya want?"  
"Nothing, just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna go out with my mates."  
"Kay, bye!" Then Kyo went to Miku.  
"Would you like to come with me madamoiselle?" Kyo asked Miku kissing her hand.  
"Umm it'd be a pleasure but no. I am sorry for turning down your offer." Miku answered.  
"Oh Miku! Just come with him! I'd call you if you have to go home!" Rin said interrupting us.  
"Oh, thanks Rin-san!" Then they both left.  
"So what is it Rin-chan?"  
"Your dad's working on something right? Something that can replace memories?"  
"Yes, it's called "Memory Replacer."  
"Ohh well I need to use that later. I mean it's done right?"  
"Yep, he's testing it now."  
"Ohh, I'll use it later, 7 PM 'kay?"  
"Ok."  
I then left the house.  
"Hmm since Miku's still not here, I'll rest for a while."

6:05 PM

Rin woke up and called Miku.

"Moshi moshi!" Miku answered as soon as her phone rang.  
"Miku, don't come home. Instead, go to Kyo-kun's house and distract him."  
"Eh why?"  
"It's hard to explain! Just do it okay?"  
"Hai! Oh gotta hang up now Rin-sama, Kyo's here." Then she hung up.

'All that's left is to go to Len then.' Rin thought and went to Miku's house and only to find Len watching an anime.

"Ne Len-kun! Can you please come with me?" Rin asked.  
"Eh, why? No. I'm watching Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun now so don't disturb me." I answered.  
"But you have to! And this isn't even your home!" Rin insisted.  
"Ugh, fine!" Then we went to Meiko's house and when we were just about to ring the doorbell Meiko opened the door.  
"Oh hi Rin! Is that your brother?" Meiko greeted.  
"Yep, he's Len but you can call him shota-kun."  
"Pfft. Shota! Anyway, come inside." She invited.  
"Thanks."  
"Are you ready now Rin? It's finished now."  
"What's finished?" I asked.  
"Nothing~! Now come with me Shota-kun!" Meiko said, dragging me to a modern-looking place.  
In there I saw a machine and they forcefully made me sit there.  
"Hey what are you-" I was about to talk but I blacked out instead.

Meiko's dad started the machine then and made Rin function it.

_'MEMORY REPLACER'_

Len Kagamine's memories. Which memory would you like to replace?

_• Past_  
_• Present_  
_Please choose one._  
_._  
_._  
_Len Kagamine's past memories..._  
_Childhood._  
_What would you like to do?_  
_-Add child Miku Hatsune to Len Kagamine's memories-_

_Loading..._  
_-_  
_-_  
_Done replacing Len's memories._  
_Are you done using M.R.?_  
_• Yes_  
_• No  
-Yes-  
The system will shut down now.  
• Back  
• Okay  
-Okay-_

The machine then shut down and I woke up again.  
"What just happened?" I asked, head feeling lighter.  
"We tested the machine and it was a success!" Meiko answered.  
"Erm, okay then?"  
"Thanks Len!" Meiko said, giving Len a kiss on the cheek.  
"Well, ja ne Len-chan~!" Meiko said waving goodbye.  
"Oh wait, where's Miku?" Rin asked.  
"Oh, Miku's in Kyo's room with their friends. Shall I call them?"Meiko answered.  
"Duh!"  
"Okay." Meiko then went upstairs and called Miku.

'Ja ne, Kyo-kun! Mika-san! I hope we can have fun again!' I heard Miku's sweet voice bidding goodbye.

"Hi Rin-sama and Len-kun!" Miku greeted cheerfully.  
"Did you have fun?" Asked Rin.  
"Yes! It was fantastic! We went to the arcade and tried various clothes on and after that, we went to the movies and ate! Oh Len, if you were there then you'd enjoy it too!" Miku said.  
"Well you sure looked like you had fun." I commented. "Not to mention that there are probably tons of boys there too."  
"Ara ara, is Len-kun jealous?" Miku teased.  
"B-baka! I'm not jealous!"  
"If you say so~"  
Then we walked back home...

**(A/N: That's chapter 2 for you. It was supposed to be longer but I wasn't able to save the file so it's short. Gomenasai minna! )**


	3. Sunset

"If you say so~" Miku said.

We soon went home, "Ja ne, Miku-chan!" I screamed as she went home.  
"Bye bye Len-kun! Ne, if you got some time then can you come to the rooftop in school tomorrow?" She replied.  
"What ti-" I was about to say something but she cut me off.  
"I'll be waiting 'kay? Ja ne." She said, waving.

Next Morning...

"Len, Len wake up!" Rin screamed from downstairs. "You're gonna be late! It's almost time for school!"  
"Hai, hai!" I said getting up in yesterday's clothes. I prepared myself and remembered what Miku said.  
**_'If you got some time then can you come to the rooftop in school tomorrow? I'll be waiting 'kay?'_**She said.  
"I wonder what Miku wants to talk about..." I asked myself as I went to school.  
*Rrrring* The bell rang as I made it to school.  
"Shit. I think I'm gonna be late." I told myself so I dashed upstairs to my classroom.  
*Puff puff* I breathed heavily as I went inside.  
"Mr. Len Kagamine where have you been?" The teacher said.  
"Sorry sir, I slept in." I admitted.  
"I thought you and Ms. Miku were absent." He sighed. "Where's Miku?" He asked, then I looked around.

'Where _is _Miku?" I thought too.

"Umm maybe she's sick sir." I answered trying to sound calm because she told me to come meet her in the rooftop but she's absent?! Is she kidding me?  
"Well let's sit down now shall we? Now let's discuss about Relief Printing..." He started. Did I forget to tell you that my first subject is Art?  
I yawned through the whole lesson and waited for the next class which is my favorite subject. It's English.

"Good morning students." The teacher greeted us in English.  
"Good morning." We all answered.  
"Let's continue our lesson. Now can anyone tell me what our lesson is last week?"  
And a few students -including me- raised their hands.  
"Yes Len." She said.  
"It's adjective miss." I answered. And the lesson continued on and I waited for the class to end.

5:00 PM

"Class dismissed." Our adviser said as soon as the school bell rang. So everyone went out of the school but I went to the rooftop instead.

"Umm Miku?" I said and I saw her sleeping on a bench in her uniform. She wasn't absent at all, she waited for me.  
"Wake up silly." I said laughing a bit thinking that she skipped classes because she was waiting for me.  
"Mmmph." She said, "oh, hi Len!"  
"Hi. So what do you want to talk about?" I asked the teal-haired girl.  
"Len-kun, look at the sun!" She told me.  
"Doushite?" But I looked anyway. "It's beautiful." I said in amazement.  
The sun was setting. It was spreading the color of a yellow-orange across the sky and a few birds flew past it.  
"Isn't it?" She agreed. "You know Len, I always come up the rooftop when you lot have gone home. I always wanted to show you how beautiful, how perfect this sun is. Finally, I got to watch the sun set with someone." She said, voice so sweet and innocent.  
"It's as beautiful as you Miku." I blurted and then she looked at me, surprised.  
"Y-you think that I'm pretty?" She asked.  
"Yup, you're really pretty." I confirmed. "The first day I met you... well..." I tried to tell her but she hugged me.  
"I love you Len-kun, right from the very start." Then her big aquamarine eyes stared into my blue eyes. "I wish I could watch the sunset with you again..." She said gently.  
"I love you too Miku. And don't worry, I'll watch the sunset with you."  
"Ne, can you repeat those words again?" She requested, holding my hand.  
"I love you..."  
"I love you too..."  
"Hey, meet me at the amusement park tomorrow 7:00 PM okay?"  
"Okay..." And then we walked home and somehow, she never let go...

*  
Len and Rin's home

"I can't believe it sis!" I said as I went home, "Miku loves me and I love her back! It feels so nice to be loved." I told her.  
"Hey hey, slow down lover boy! And congrats!" She said, smiling at me. "It's about time that you found someone who will love you for who you are!"  
"Thanks sis." I said, "Anyway, I'm gonna go upstairs now! Can't wait tomorrow"  
"Okay, bye Len-kun!" She said as she kissed my cheeks.  
"Bye."

Miku's home

As soon as I got home, I went and ate dinner then I went to bed after changing.

_'First, make him fall in love with you, then break his heart. If he can't take the pain anymore then kill him. That is your mission...' _Rin's words popped up in her head, remembering the first day they met in a cafe.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Miku sighed and soon went to sleep.

**(A/N: Next chapter... Len's first date! I'm so sorry if this chapter was short!)**


	4. Len's First Date

Next Morning... 

"Ohayo gozaimasu Len-tan!" A cheerful voice greeted me so I looked up to see who it was.  
It was... Miku. I then looked at the clock and it was 5:30 AM. Our class doesn't start until 8:00 AM *sigh*...  
"O-hayo..." I greeted back. "Ne, can I sleep for like, 5 minutes more?"  
"Ehh?! But you have to wake up early in order to go to school early too." Miku points out.  
"But class doesn't start until- Waah!" I cried as Miku jumped up and down the bed. "Yamette (stop) Miku-chan, I'm getting up, I'm getting up."  
"Good."  
"Anyway, go to the bathroom now, your hot water's ready~!" Said Miku.  
"Hai!"

'She's just like a mother.' I thought as I went to the bathroom. 'A thoughtful one too.'

...  
As soon as I was done with my morning routine, Miku got up the chair and said, "Ne Len-tan, I just want to tell you that I hate horror genre 'kay?"  
"Okay. Ikimashouka (shall we go)?"  
"Mhm." Then we went outside, locking the gate and the front door.

School, 6:57 AM

"Eh? That's weird. Are we too early?" Miku wondered as she looked at the school's clock. 6:57 AM it says.  
"We're 2 hours early!" I shouted at her a bit loud that I startled a few birds on the trees.  
"G-gomenasai! I-I didn't mean to wake you up so early!" She said, bowing down.  
"Hey, it's alright. Let's stay at the playground for the meantime." I suggested.  
"Well, okay then."

Playground, 7:03 AM

We arrived at the playground and it was a bit chilly. It _is _morning after all. Miku sat on the swing and I followed her.  
"I really am sorry..." She repeated for the 6th time.  
"Ara ara, just forgive yourself Miku. I have forgiven you. God has too. The reason why you can't move on is because you don't forgive yourself just so you know."  
Miku giggled. "Said the man who can't wake up early!"  
"Hey!" I said then I got up. "Said the girl who wakes up so early that you think she doesn't sleep at all!" Then I slightly pushed the swing.  
"Kyaa! Hey Len! Stop it!" She said, laughing.  
"I will not!" I shouted back. Then she got up and suddenly hugged me.  
"Let's go to school now. A few people are looking." Miku whispered behind my ear. Then I looked around. The elders are looking at us but some are smiling too.  
"Okay."

School, 7:45 AM

I waited for the whole class to end so I can finally get ready for my first date.

5:00 PM

"Class dismissed." The teacher said as we took our bags. But as I was about to leave the class room Mr. Rio stopped me.  
"Chotto matte (wait a second) Len!" He says, grabbing me by the shirt.  
"Doushite (why)?" I asked.  
"I'm sorry to tell you this but you're the one on duty right? Can you please bring those papers to the office and help Jay-kun clean the classroom?" He says, pointing at the paper-filled table.

'I wish I could refuse but I can't.' I thought.

"Hai." I replied then after doing the requests of Rio-san, I dashed home.

Len and Rin's house, 5:58 PM

I went inside and quickly changed to a nice pair of jeans and a blue polo shirt, sprayed cologne, and fixed my hair.

"This is it. My first date with Miku." I told myself. Then I left the house again.

Miku's gate, 6:10 PM

"Miku-chan!" I knocked at the gate of Miku's house. Doing a last minute check with my hair.  
"Hi Len-tan..." She greeted, "good evening."  
I just stared at her mouth forming a perfect O shape. She was wearing a blue-green, fluffy, taffeta dress and she tied her hair up in a ponytail.

"You look amazing Miku." I commented as she did a little twirl for me.  
"You think?"  
"Seriously, you took my breath away."  
"Thanks Len, you look cool too actually." Miku complimented.  
"Well, ikimashouka?" I asked, lending my arm to her.  
"Hai." She answered, grabbing my arm.

Amusement Park, 7:00 PM

"Wow! It looks beautiful at night!" Miku said.  
"Well, that's not all." I said, smirking.  
"Eh? Whaddya mean?" She asks innocently.  
"Nothing~!" I said as we went to the first ride.

*

As soon as the ride was finished, Miku grabbed my hand and pointing at a photo booth.  
"Let's go there Len-chan!"  
"Hai, hai."  
We took 4 pictures, the first one was a formal one and the 2nd picture has my arm wrapped around Miku. The 3rd picture was a wacky style of picture and we were making funny faces. Lastly, the 4th picture has Miku hugging me. Then we went to more rides until it was 9:00 PM.

"Now for what I'm calling the main event." I began, "Let's go to the Ferris Wheel Miku."  
"Okay." She said. "I am most intrigued to find out what that main event is!"  
"Then let's go."

We went to the Ferris Wheel and sat on the opposite side, facing each other.  
As soon as our cart was at the highest part, me counting down.  
"In 5,4,3,2..." I said then boom! There were fireworks. Colorful ones.  
"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Miku said, admiring the fireworks. And it all ended on 9:25 PM.  
So I escorted her home.

"Thank you Len, for making this a wonderful and special day. I'll never forget this day." She mumbled. "The day I went on a date with you."  
"You're very welcome m'lady. Goodnight." I bid goodbye as I kissed her hand.  
"Goodbye..."

**(A/N: How was it minna? hope you liked it!)**


	5. Rin's surprise and the fairy cakes

Miku's house (Miku P.O.V)

I watched Len go home before I actually went inside. After Len got home, I went inside and went straight to my room, changing into shorts and an orange tee.

"This is the best day ever!" I sighed dreamily, taking my blue diary and placing it on the table, turning the lamplight on.

_Dear Diary,_

September 27 (Friday)  
I had the best day ever! It's so amazing to spend time with Len and we went on our first date. We went to a nearby amusement park and went to so many rides that we lost track of time! We even went to a photo booth and lastly, we rode the Ferris Wheel. When we reached the top, Len started counting down. I thought he's strange but after saying 2, there were fireworks that exploded in the sky and it was very lovely and colorful. Sigh, the big question is, am I going out with Len? And even if I am, would our love last especially while Rin wants me to kill my beloved Len?

I wrote on my diary before locking it back.  
"Seriously though," I said, "Will I be able to love Len with Rn lurking around? And... would Len really die?"  
Those were the last thoughts in my mind before gong to sleep...

Next Morning (Normal (Len) P.O.V.

"Ne Len-kun!" Rin called me in the kitchen. "Can you help me decorate these fairy cakes?"  
"Hai! Demo ne, you should have asked Meiko-san or some other woman to help you."  
"Oh, you're right! Before gong here, can you invite Miku first?"  
"Fine." So I called Miku telling her to come home because Rin said so. Like hell I'd waste my time speaking!  
*Ding dong* the doorbell rang. Miku has arrived.  
"So why do you guys need me?" Miku asked.  
"Help us decorate the fairy cakes." I answered.  
"Oooh fairy cakes. What's the special occasion?"  
"Now that's what I don't know." I said laughingly.  
"Okay. Let's go help her then!" She said. "But I want some too."  
"Hahaha, you tell her that."

Kitchen

"Oh good you came!" Rin said. "Can you help me Miku?"  
"Okay! But you have to gimme some fairy cakes too." Miku jokingly said.  
"Well help me first!"

After we were done decorating it, Miku asked what the fairy cakes are for.  
"Ah, we're gonna go to Yonaha Maema Beach in Miyakojima!" Rin answered.  
"Ehh?!" I said, surprised. "How come i have not come to know any of this?" I asked.  
"It was a surprise!" Rin said grinning from ear to ear. "Surprise Len-kun!"  
"Well it was a surprise alright." I sighed.  
"Etto... can I come with you guys too?" Miku asked shyly.  
"Mmmm... but that means that you'll be absent on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday!" Rin warned.  
"That's fine with me!" Miku appealed, "Onegai Rin-sama!"  
"Okay okay, well prepare your stuff now because we'll go there when it's 5:00 PM okay?"  
"Hai." Then Miku went back home to prepare while I went to my room to prepare too.  
"Ch-chotto mattete Len-kun!"  
"Eh? Why?" I asked.  
"We don't have swimsuits yet!" Rin complained.  
"Our old ones are fine." I pointed out.  
"Eh? Fine! Stay here, I'll buy a new swimsuit for me." Then Rin left too so I continued going upstairs.

By the time Rin got home, it was 4:17 PM and it was because she has to go to three different shops to look for her favorite style of swimsuit.  
"Tadaima!" She screamed, "Look Len! It's kawaii isn't it?" she said, showing the swimsuit she bought. It was a yellow-orange bikini.  
"It looks fascinating." I said flatly.  
"I bought a beachball and other items too."  
The problem with my sister is that she spends too much.  
I sighed, "Well let's wait for-" But someone rang the doorbell again, it was Miku.  
"Oh, hi Miku! Just stay there and let's go to Yonaha Maema Beach!" She said as we all went to Rin's car to go to the train station and park it there.

"This is it. We'll stay there for hmm... let's see... Saturday, Sunday, Monday- ah! Five days." I told myself.  
Will it be a fun-filled day in the beach?

**(A/N: Sorry t's short! Anyway, f you want some spoilers then message me! XD I'm willing to tell you the spoilers. BTW don't ask me why I putted 'the delicious fairy cake' in the chapter title, it's just delicious and it's my inspiration . and my comment to the story is: Rin's a great actress, if she's a real actress then she'd win the prize. Oh how I love the way she lies~! Anyway, hope you liked it!)**


	6. Day 1

We soon got to the beach and Miku's playing around the sand like a little kid.  
"Wow! It's so pretty here! I mean, look at the white sand and the sea's clear n blue too." Miku commented.  
"I know right!" Rin agreed with her. "That's why I chose to come here. It's because it was the number 1 beach!"  
"Woah, sugoii sugoii (amazing amazing)!"  
"Hey guys, don't forget that we should go to the place we'll be staying first." I reminded the two girls.  
"Oh right. Almost forgot that. We'll be staying in a villa anyway." Rin said.  
"Where is it?" To be honest, I don't wanna go swimming around and I just wanna go relax and maybe read a book or two.  
"Hmmm... It's near a restaurant I believe..."  
"You don't actually know where it is?!" I scolded.  
Rin sighed, "Trust me, the villa's number is 01 and you'll find it along with the other villas. Here's the key anyway." She told me, handing out the keys.  
"Thanks sis." I said, walking away carrying our bags.  
As I made it to the villa I went to the couch to read my favorite novel...

Beach (Rin P.O.V.)

"Why do you wanna go here Rin-sama? That's not the only reason isn't it?" Miku asked the me.  
"Well, I can't wait any longer so I'm gonna try killing him." I answered her, not giving it a second thought.  
"How?" She asked.  
I grinned wickedly, "Ah, maybe I could do some food poisoning but we might be counted as suspects so... We have to create an alibi or another plan." I thought for a few seconds then, "I got it! He shan't breathe while sleeping. We'll use a pillow or maybe a _'car accident'_ but we should survive, you and me on the front seat and Len at the back. Or maybe a masked killer that killed Len while going back home?"  
"That's a good idea but I'd rather do the pillow one." Said Miku.  
"Well if you say so."  
"Ne Rin-sama."  
"Yeah?"  
"Why do you despise Len-san so much? Why do you want to kill him?" Miku asked.  
"Gomen," I said, smiling softly. "But it's a secret~!"  
"Aww okay..." Miku sulked.  
"Gomen, Miku-chan." I apologized.  
"It's alright so don't worry."  
"Thanks!"  
"Ne Rin-sama... I'm hungry."  
"Well then, let's go back to the villa then come back here okay?"  
"Okay." We then went to the villa only to see Len sleeping peacefully on the couch with a book covering his face then Miku edged closer removing it.

"Kawaii..." She said quietly, watching Len sleep. "One day..." Miku whispered, "we'll live happily ever after. I promise you this, Len-san..."  
"Ne Miku-chan, don't disturb him! No one disturbs him when he's asleep unless you wanna get chased down of course." I warned.  
Miku laughed. "Daijoubu (don't worry) Rin-sama, I'm not disturbing him I'm aaah!"  
Len hugged Miku then, "M...miku... I want my banana..." Len said.  
"Pfft. He's dreaming. Pay no attention to him Miku."  
"H-hai!" Miku said. "Anyway, shall we do the plan now Rin-sama?"  
I answered her, "Patience Miku. _Patience_."  
"Yes Rin-sama..."

_'Wait... why the hell did I ask Rin if we should kill Len-san now?' _Miku thought._ 'Hmm... Ah, that's it! I might be in love with Len-san but I will always be loyal to Rin-sama!'_

"Uh Miku, I think you're right. We should _kill_ Len now." I declared, grabbing a large pillow from the other couch.  
"E-eh?!" Was Miku's only answer.  
"Don't tell me that you've fallen for him."  
"I-it's not like that!" Miku started. "Well... maybe I've fallen for him BUT only a little bit..."  
"Well whatever. We're gonna kill him now."  
I then pressed the pillow slowly... "Die you bitch!" I said pressing it harder. "DIE!" I pressed it and Len was having a trouble breathing. "Miku, get the knife. He might have a chance to be alive." I ordered.  
"H-hai!" So she went to the kitchen and rummaged through the drawers, "ah, there it is!" She said as she took the knife. Testing how sharp the knife is, a small bead of red blood appeared in her fingertip. "It is indeed sharp..."  
Miku went back to the living room then. "Here's the knife Rin-sama." Miku hands the knife to me.  
"Thanks Miku." I said. "Prepare to die Len Kagamine!" But suddenly:

*FLASHBACK*

_"Waah!" Rin sobbed."Even though I know I'm *sniff* supposed to be happy... I can't-"  
"Daijobu onee-san, Len will always be here for you..." Len hushed the sobbing child._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"I-I can't kill him..." I whispered to myself quietly.  
"Why?"  
"He was there for me..."  
"When?"  
"On _that_ day..."  
"What day?" Miku demanded an answer.  
I was about to answer but Len _woke up_.

LEN's P.O.V.

"Mmmph, what the hell happened? And nee-san, why are you holding a knife?" I asked.  
"Oh uh... You see, I was supposed to peel an apple but Miku told me that you were hot which is not true."  
"Ahh I see..."  
Then I saw Miku look at Rin, smirking.  
"Oi, what's the smirk for Miku-chan?" I asked.  
Miku chuckled, "Heh, Rin's gullible then! Wahahahaha!"  
"Hey don't be evil!" Rin said, throwing a pillow at Miku.  
"I am not evil!" Miku chucks back the pillow to Rin.  
"Hahaha, okay stop it guys. Let's just go get some grub yeah? I said.  
"Sure!" Miku and Rin agreed. So we went to a near restaurant. 'Aunt Annie' is what it's called.  
We were greeted with a warm welcome as we came inside and I soon figured out that it was a grill bar.  
"What would you like Sir? Miss?" The waiter asks us after offering us a vacant table.  
"Hmm..." Miku says, looking at the list of foods in the menu. "I would like the meal named 'E1'."  
"Same goes for me!" Rin says.  
"Well since you all ordered the same meal I'll just order... the meal E4."  
"Ehh?! Let's just order the same meal!" Rin demanded.  
"Whatever, I'm hungry." Miku says.  
"Fine..."  
"Drinks?" The waiter asked.  
"I'll have a root beer." Miku answered first...again.  
"Mango shake!" Rin answered second.  
"Ah, I'll have mango shake too."  
"Got it." The waiter said, listing everything on the notepad. "So you're orders are: Three E1 meal, 1 root beer, and 2 mango shakes."  
"Yep, that's it." Miku replied. "Now just get on with the food because I'm seriously hungry."  
"Yes ma'am." Then the waiter leaves.

I then saw Miku take something out of her purse.  
"What's that Miku-chan?" I asked, kissing her on the cheek.  
"Leek! ^_^" Miku answered.  
"Ohh umm... okay then..."  
We waited for our food and when we got it, Miku ate like there was no tomorrow.  
"Starving is a better word Miku..." Rin said, taking a sip of Mango shake.  
"Urusai!" Miku said, hitting Rin on the head with a leek.  
"Stop it guys!" I laughed. "Anyway, it's my treat."  
"Aww thanks Len! You're the best little brother ever!" Rin hugged me.  
"Gochisousama." We all said after taking dinner.  
"Well minna, let's go back to the villa and-" I said but immediately cut off by nee-san.  
"And sleep!"  
"Hai!" Miku said with a cute voice.

*

After the meal at "Aunt Annie", well, we went to sleep and then... I dreamed of...?

**(A/N: That's chapter 6 for you. anyway, sorry it took so long!)**


	7. Day 2

_It was Christmas and I found myself all alone in a forest.  
_"Where am I?" I thought even though I know no one will answer.  
_"Len! Len!" A familiar voice called my name. Who could that be? It sure sounds familiar... It's a voice of a woman._  
_"Yeah?"_  
_"Len, can you hear me?" The voice continued to speak._  
_"Yeah but who are-"_  
_"Listen, walk forward and-" She was cut off._  
_"And what?" I asked... No one answers. "Better to follow her I guess..." So I walked and walked forward... And the forest became darker and darker... until... I couldn't see anything._  
_"Hello? Is anyone here?" I took a few steps, staying alert just in case. And suddenly... I saw light as bright as the sunlight. It hurts my eyes. The light's so bright as if it would blind me!_  
_"Hello?" I called out again, continuing to take a few steps. There I saw a woman facing back... She had beautiful dirty blonde hair and a skin so fair. I went to her.  
"Umm... who are you?" I asked her but when I faced her I knew whose face it belonged to. My mother...  
"Len... you followed me... Thank you." She said.  
"What's up?"  
"Come with me..." She said, beckoning me to a small cottage. "I have to tell you something important."  
"Hai..." Then I went inside the cottage and found her sitting on the chair in the kitchen already. "How the-?! You were standing outside a while ago!"  
She smiled, "Len, don't mind that. Anyway, I have to tell you something. Your life's at stake."  
"What do you mean?" I asked. I can't help being intrigued.  
"I can't tell you straight and I don't know why but I'll tell you this. Your life's going to be filled with lies, romance, and adventure. You have to be aware and alert Len, if you don't then you might die. Here's my guide for you now. Just observe everything and go with the flow..." Mom said but she soon disappeared into thin air after talking to me, leaving me all alone in the cottage._

"Len, wake up!" Miku said. "Ohayo Len-chan~!"  
"Uhh ohayo..."  
"Etto... are you still sleepy?"  
"A little bit." I yawned.  
"I have one word to tell 'ya: Ka-wa-ii~!"  
"Wow. Too hyper."  
"Ahahaha! Len you're too funny! I love you..."  
"I love you too, my angel..."  
"My angel?"  
"Yup," I replied, "my angel is what I decided to call you."  
"Well if I'm your angel then can you be my demon?" She asked.  
"If you want to!" I said, laughing.

_'Your life's going to be filled with lies, romance, and adventure.' I remembered Mom's words. 'So, romance... check! Adventure... check! Lies?... hmmm... I'm not sure yet but a girl as kind and as innocent as Miku can't lie to me...'_  
"Anyway, Rin went somewhere. Wanna hang out at the beach with me?" My angel asked.  
"Sure, let me change first."  
"Okay, I'm gonna change too." So she went to her room and I went to mine.

"Ne my angel, are you done changing?" I asked.  
"Hai." She answered. She went out of the room and she looks cute. Her hair was tied into a twin tail, she was wearing a white and blue bikini but the lower part has a skirt thingy.  
"Waah, kawaii!" I comment.  
"You think?" Miku asked.  
"Mmhmm. Ikimashouka?"  
"Hai, my akuma."  
Actually, the time I woke up was noon so I was hungry.  
"Umm my angel, I'm hungry..."  
"Oh, well don't you worry! Come with me. I'll try to cook you your brunch (breakfast and lunch)."  
"Oh you don't ha-" I said but she putted her finger on my lip which shut me up.  
"Don't... I want to do this for you..."  
"O-okay..."  
We went back to the villa then...

Villa 12:43 PM

I sat on the couch eating a banana since I'm seriously hungry and well... banana _is_ my favorite.  
I waited for Miku to finish cooking while eating and thinking about the dream I had.  
"No sign of lies yet but mom said that I should be alert so Miku might put some food poison in my food. Hmm... I should take a small bite first." (Like that would help)  
"Breakfast is ready my akuma~!" Miku called out from the kitchen. I went inside and I could smell the scent of... Bacon and eggs?  
"Mmmm. Smells good! What is it?"  
"Bacons and eggs." Miku answered. Just as I thought... "Oh, and toast too." Miku added.  
I took a small bite of it then... It tasted like... heaven!  
"It's delicious Miku!" I said, eating more.  
"Thanks. That's what you get from someone who lives alone!"  
_'She lives alone?' I thought._  
"So umm... Does that mean that you've been leaving alone for your whole life?" I tried to ask.  
"Yeah... That's why I felt so happy after meeting you, Len! Actually, this is my first time coming to school so I was so excited!" I listened to her cheerful voice. How can she speak so cheerfully? I can't understand. She must've faced hardships and yet she remained positive and cheerful.  
"H-how come you managed to be happy?"  
"It's because I chose the path of happiness. I don't want sadness Len. I want to be happy, I want to be free! Even if I'm alone... I pretended that there were still people around me..."  
"Where are your parents?"  
"Ah, my parents? I don't really know. I was adopted by a very rich family but my parents treated me badly. And one night Len, one night, I managed to escape. I barely made it out of that mansion!"

*FLASHBACK (Miku's P.O.V.)*

_One night, while everyone's sleeping. I tried to hatch a plan. If I used the window then they might still find out. I was pretending to sleep that night while trying to hatch a plan of how to escape. Why? It's because there were CCTV cameras everywhere around the room. Actually, my... my father... He molested me... My mother could see it yet she didn't seem to care. In fact, she just watches me getting molested. And after that, when dad has left, my other tortures me and puts me on the cage._

_"Why?!" She said, whipping me with a whip full of spikes. "Why are you seducing Akira?! Why?! Answer me!"  
"I-itai (it hurts)!" The pain was unbelievable, my eyes start to form tears. "It really hurts..."  
"Listen Miku, stop seducing Akira."  
"I-I'm not!" I managed to say.  
"And you dare speak to me?!" She started whipping me again.  
Yes, my mother is a psycho. She's a sadist too. She gets paranoid and she's a yandere too. I do wish to leave this mansion, I do. But, I can't leave..._

But that one night, I escaped. I waited for the clock to strike 12 'o clock and escaped. Not trying to make a sound, I packed a few things I need, quietly went downstairs, and ran out of the house but as I closed the door, mom heard it. She screamed out my name but I didn't look back...

*END OF FLASHBACK (Len's P.O.V.)* 

"I see..." I said. "Umm anyway, let's go to the beach now yeah?"  
"Sure!"  
I was surprised when I learned that it was 5 'o clock already.  
"Hey Miku, look!" I said pointing out at the horizon.  
"Why- OMG Len! Sunset!" She said.  
"I told you that won't be the last time you'll see the sunset with me." I said, grinning.  
"It's beautiful..."  
"Hey Miku."  
"Yeah?"  
"... I just wanted you to know that I love you..." I said, then I kissed her on the lips.  
"I-I don't know what to say..."  
"You don't have to say anything, my _angel_."  
O/O (-Miku)  
Then we lied down, watching the sunset and chatting like there's no tomorrow...

**(A/N: ... -.-)**


	8. Day 5

Skip to day 5...

Ah, it's the last day of our trip. Which means that we'll also be packing up. Too bad I didn't enjoy the beach that much. All I did was eat and sleep and read.

"Ne my devil, did you enjoy the beach?" My angel asked me.  
"Nah, not really. B-but I'm fine though so don't worry!"  
"Then does that mean that you didn't enjoy the sunset?" She asked me again, giving me a look like she was about to cry.  
"N-no. It's not like that!" I started to panic. "To be honest, that was the best part."  
"Yokatta (thank god), Miku-chan thought that you didn't enjoy it..."  
"I will enjoy it if that's what makes my angel happy." I said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Miku blushed after I did that.  
"Too early for sweet stuff." Rin said as she walked in our conversation.  
"Pfft. You're just bitter because you don't have a boyfriend!" I encountered which made Rin a bit mad. Miku just giggled and told me to stop.  
"Alright, sorry nee-chan, I didn't mean it... But still, it's not too late for you to get a boyfriend!"  
"Waaah, shut it!" Rin said. "It's not my fault if I reject the guys. I'm just waiting for my Mr. Right."  
"Well your Mr. Right might be stuck on a tree, Rin-sama..." Miku said which made us all laugh. "Answer one of the guys that you like."  
"Hai, hai. Anyway, let's pack up now. We'll go to Meiko's after."  
"Eh? Why?" Miku and I asked at the same time.  
"So that you can ask Kyo-kun what your homework is, duh." She answered, flicking my forehead.  
"Hey, why didn't you flick my angel's forehead?! Hontou ni zurui (It's really unfair)!" I complained which caused Rin flicked my forehead again.  
"Baka! Baka! It's because she's a girl stupid!" Wow. How many times did she call me stupid? Three?  
"Etto..." Miku cuts in, playing peacemaker. "Let's just pack up. The sooner the better!" I just sighed and agreed. That's the end of our argument then.  
15 minutes later...

"Is everyone done packing?" Rin asked, starting the car. Yes, she was shouting when she asked us.  
I closed my bag and went outside the villa. Miku went outside next so I locked the door handing the key to the one who let us rent the villa.  
"Hai!" Miku and I both answered as we went inside the car. Miku on the front seat, me at the back. We went to Meiko's singing 'Paradichlorobenzene' as fast as we can and yes, we sounded like drunk people.  
"Kuchihateru made saa!" I ended. We stopped at Meiko's house just in time and Meiko opened the gate as if she was expecting us three.  
"Konnichiwa minna..." Meiko greets, I bet she's still sleepy.  
"Konnichiwa." We greeted back.  
"Come in, come in..." She said, beckoning us to the house. I could see Kyo playing video games in the living room already.  
"Ne Len, Miku, you go talk to Kyo-kun while I chat with Meiko-chan 'kay?"  
"Hai." Miku answered. We went to Kyo then, watching him play video games.  
"Etto... Ne Kyo-san, what're you playin'?" I asked. He looked at me then.  
"Shh!"  
"Ano... Kyo-san, what's our homework?" Miku tried to ask.  
"No homeworks. Oh wait! You have to make an essay for Home ec." He answered, still looking at the screen.  
"What's the essay about?" I asked.  
"Our past lessons. Must consist of 250 words or more." He replied.  
"May I see your essay?" Miku requested.  
"Go to my room, search for it in the bag. It's in my book."  
"Thanks man." I said.  
"Yeah..." Was his reply.  
We went to his room then. It was messy, it's like the clothes and his stuff are fighting. Hahaha.  
"Ugh." Miku said, looking around. "Wait, is that- is that his underwear?!" She said, jerking a finger at it.  
"Yes..."  
"Well, let's just look for his essay."  
A few minutes later, we found it.  
"Home Economics. What did I learn." Miku read his essay loudly.  
"Let me see." I took the essay from her hands and started reading it. It was extremely short. I started counting the words and the total is 250! Kyo wasn't like this before. Well that doesn't matter, we should just get the essay done.  
We went back to Kyo asking if we could borrow his computer and printer. He let us use it then, giving us both an A4 paper.  
"So who's gonna use it first?" I asked my angel.  
"You could use it first if you like, my devil."  
"Uh-uh! Ladies first!" I told her and she just gave a pitiful sigh.  
"Fine." She started typing non-stop then. And she just finished hers on 1:36 PM.  
"Here you go, my devil. And make sure that you do it seriously okay?"  
"If that's what you want, my angel..." I obeyed, kissing her hand.  
"W-well? What are you waiting for? Do it now." Ara ara, Miku's tsundere side has been shown.  
I started then, recalling our lessons. It was as easy as eating a cake! Okay, not trying to brag or something but Home ec. is my favorite subject so I was able to finish it on 1:43 PM.  
"Viola." I said. I started printing our works then and do you know what I did after our homework? I went to youtube, looked for the karaoke version of 'World is Mine' and I started singing it to Miku.  
'Sekai de ichiban o hime sama~!" I begin and she was laughing. Hard.  
When I was about to sing the second verse, she cuts in.  
"Sekai de ichiban o hime sama! Ki ga tsuite nee nee. Mataseru nante rongai yo~" We sang alternately then. It was really fun!  
"What song shall we sing next?" Miku asked and 'Sadistic Vampire' started playing. I looked at her, smirking.  
"Kocchi e oide yo..." I started singing to her and finished the whole song. Miku was clapping and smiling.  
The next song played then. It's 'Love is War.'  
She started singing then, "mou yukiba ga nai wa..."  
After the song was finished, the song 'Magnet' started to play. We both sang it. Miku on first verse, me on second.  
"Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru..." We sang and sang until it was 2:12 PM. Rin started calling us so we weren't able to finish the last song, 'When the First Love Ends.'

Len and Rin's home, 2:57 PM

"Ne Len-tan, what did you and Miku do? I found out that you weren't downstairs." Rin asked.  
"Oh you know, we just sang a lot until you called us." I answered"  
"Well sorry, for disturbing you guys!" She doesn't sound sorry at all.  
"Whatever." I said, throwing a pillow at her.  
"Done doing your homework?" She asked.  
"Yeah, here." I said, showing her my essay.  
"Nice." She comments. "Hey Len, I'm going to Miku's house okay? Stay there." She said, dashing out of the house.

Miku's home, 3:01 PM (Miku's P.O.V.)

*Ding dong* I heard the doorbell ring. I wonder who's coming here. Len-san maybe? I opened the door -smiling- to find out who it is. As soon as I saw Rin-sama, the smile on my face dropped.  
"Hi Miku!" Rin greeted me with a smile on her face.  
"Hi... Well, come in!" I said, inviting her inside. "So, what is it Rin-sama?"  
"I'm bored."  
"I'm bored as well. Anyway, when you were about to kill Len-san you were mumbling something. What were you saying?"  
"Ah, nothing." She shrugged.  
"Well okay then." I said.  
"So... When are you going to break Len's heart?"  
"E-eh?"  
"You're supposed to break his heart right."  
"I thought that you don't want to kill him anymore...?"  
"Oh, well... I changed my mind! So just do it!" She said. "Or else..." She took a gun from her bag and slapped me with it.  
"I-itai!" The pain was unbelievable, I know that it's not as painful (as the whip but it's still painful...  
"So do it before you lot graduate!" She ordered.  
"Yes Rin-sama..."

(A/N: sorry it took so long for me to update, our laptop's broken -.-)


	9. School Trip

"Ne minna, we're planning a school trip. The head says that it might be on December 6 so I hope that you've got enough money to come to the trip!" The teacher said. Did I forget to mention that it is November 29 today?  
"Do you have enough money?" I heard from someone whispering it to the other.  
"I hope so!" Whisper, whisper. Murmur, murmur. That's all I could hear. "Man, I wish I could go." Whispered the other.  
The teacher slams his book on the table to silence us all, "okay, I think that you're all excited. But let's focus on our lessons first. I'll try to ask the head how much the fee is."  
So the class continued on... It was actually pretty boring so I just sketched a drawing of my angel at the back of my book. As I said, the class was boring so before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep...

I'm soon awakened by the sound of the ruler slammed at the board so I woke up to see who it is. It was Ms. Shizuka.  
"Len, I do believe that it's lesson time and not sleeping time so could you please pay attention?" Ah, as I said before, English is my favorite subject and Ms. Shizuka is my favorite teacher so I was a bit embarrassed when she scolded me.  
"I'm sorry miss." Good thing. Miku's not here.  
"She said she's feeling unwell." I remembered Rin tell me this morning. "She's got the flu." I snapped back to attention when Ms. Shizuka spoke aloud.  
"Ooh, I'm sooo excited about this year's school trip! Not to mention that this is my first trip here in Yokohama Senior High School!" The topic about the school trip got the class buzzing. "Of course, when there's a trip, there's a project!"  
The class's smile turned upside-down then.  
"Don't you worry, it'll be fun at least! And if you won't be able to go then, your project will be..." She thought for a while. "Your project will be an essay about Japanese Urban Legends! It has to be in english though. And for the ones who are going, you'll make an essay about what you did on your school trip!"  
"Does it have to be written in English too, miss?" One girl asked.  
"Yes." Was Ms. Shizuka's answer. "Anyway, don't tell your adviser that I told you where we're going! We'll head to a park, to Kyoto, and to Yonaha Maema Beach!" I sighed, not again I thought. Why do we have to go back to that beach? Not that I'm complaining or anything but I wish that we'd go to a different beach this time.  
"Umm miss?" I raised my hand.  
"Yes, Len?"  
"Can we go to a different beach this time? I have went to that beach before so I was hoping that we could go to a different beach."  
"Ah, but some of your mates here haven't went there yet so it's unfair. Go-men-ne!" Wow. It's her first time to speak in Japanese!  
"Well okay... I understand..."  
"I really am sorry Len..."  
"It's cool." I shrugged.

A few hours later... Last class...

"As I said, I'll be telling you the fee of the trip." The teacher says, "so the head told me that it's 1,000.00 yen per person."  
"I think that money's not a problem for me! It's just for 1,000 yen!" Murmered the other.  
The teacher continued to talk about the school trip and the class ended sooner than expected.  
"Does everyone here have the permission slip?" He asked before we all went out.  
"Miku doesn't have one yet sir! I'll give it to her..." Kyo offered then I looked at him.  
How come I haven't noticed? Why didn't I notice it before? Whi didn't Kyo tell me that _he's in love with Miku?_


	10. School Trip: First day

**(Finally! Am able to update because our laptop's fixed now. sorry for not updating in a very looooooooong time... hope you like this though!)  
**  
_Quick happening after chapter 9: Len came back home to tell Rin about the trip. Rin allows Len to come so Len went to Miku's then and gave Miku the permission slip for the trip. Miku, sadly, is not gonna go so Len's all alone but he's still going anyway. He prepared the fee then he paid and the day of the school trip_ came.

"Is everyone here?" The teacher asks our class president, Misaka.  
"Yes sir." She answered.  
"Good." Then we all went to the beach...

-Beach-

"Ne Len-kun!" Misaka called from the sea. "Come play with us!"  
"What're we gonna play?" I asked.  
"Beach volleyball!"  
"On the sea?"  
"No, over there where there is no water. Of course here! Why do you think are we here exactly?" She countered. Man, Misaka-san's hard and sharp-tongued. So I got a bit embarrassed then Misaka called me again. "Come here! Don't make us wait!"  
So I ran to her and stood by her side, forming my 'platform'.  
"Serve it!" She shouted then the other team did an overhand serve and Misaka-san hit the ball back. Harder. We continued to play and we continued on having a deuce and it was their time to serve again. And the server did an overhand serve and it hit my face. Ouch.  
"Oh gosh, Len? Len, are you okay?" Misaka asked but I blacked-out so...

*

I woke up again just to see Misaka sitting in the dining room, drinking coffee.  
"Oh good, you're awake." She said, taking yet another sip of coffee. "How are you? Does your head hurt?" She walked up to me and kissed my forehead. What a weirdo...  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine now stop that weird thingy you do." I said, brushing her off.  
"Don't you understand it Len-kun?" She asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Can't you hear the bell ringing? _I love you Len-kun_." She confessed which made me gawp at her.  
"You do know that I have Miku right?"  
"I know, but I love you so much!" Shit, this girl is f*cking crazy.  
"And I don't. End of story." I said, leaving but soon get stopped by her.  
"Y-you don't love me?" She repeated, tears falling from her round, blue eyes.  
"Yes..."  
"What did you see in that bitch?" She asked. Okay, now she crossed the line. No one's allowed to call my girl a bitch.  
"Okay, first of all: She is _not_ a bitch. Second: She's beautiful and kind unlike you!"  
"E-eh? Is that so?"  
"Yes, now leave me alone or else I'll punch your 'angelic' face!" I threatened so she ran off.  
I sighed, "finally. She's gone."  
_'Please don't kill my angel...' I thought._

*

Hours passed until the clock struck 7:00 PM which means it's dinner time now. Yay! That means that I'm gonna meet that yandere again...  
We ate...  
and ate...  
and ate until we're full.

We soon finished eating so we went to our room but before we slept, of course, there's story telling time!

"Okay guys, who's gonna start?" One guy asked and they all looked at me.  
"Len?"  
"Nah, I'll pass. I'm just gonna sle-" I tried to speak but as usual, I'm interrupted.  
"Chicken!" Kyo called out while the rest of the group made clucking noises. I tried to stop them but they won't so I got angry.  
"Stop. That. Now." I demanded but they continued it. "Would you guys please just shut up?!" I said, punching Kyo because he's the one who started it.  
"Why won't-" He tried to ask but someone soon knocked on the door. It was a girl who had a mask like the ones the doctors have.  
"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked.  
"What the f- I don't know, man. I don't know..." Kyo answered.  
"Please just answer it." She demanded.  
"Okay. You're ugly. There, happy?"  
The girl got angry then. "At least you answered it honestly." She removed the mask. And we all stared at her, mouth forming an O shape. It was just Misaka. I thought it was the one from the urban legend. You know, the kirei onna.  
"MISAKA?!" We all cried out.  
"Hahaha! You're all so easy to fool that it's funny!" She laughed.  
"Just go back to your room!" One 'man' said, throwing a pillow at her.  
"Alright, alright." Then she left the room. As soon as we were about to chat again, someone knocked on the door again.  
"What is it-" Kyo asked and sees a teacher, with a face like thunder.  
"Haven't I told you, boys, to go to sleep right after you eat?!"  
"I-"  
"Go to sleep."  
"Bu-"  
"NOW!"  
Have I told you that the teacher standing in our room is the scariest and the strictest teacher? Now you know. So we all went to our futon to sleep.

-Next morning, Last day- 


End file.
